The invention relates to a method and a device for unloading sheet-like items, stacked one above the other with their flat sides, in particular letters, from box-shaped containers that are open on the top into a v-shaped receiving device.
Up to now, postal items and in particular large envelopes have always been delivered to a letter-sorting machine such that the items are stacked flat one above the other in box-shaped containers, each with an open top. An operator then removes the postal items from the containers and places these into a v-shaped receiving device, after which they are handled automatically.
European Patent A-464771 additionally discloses a solution using a container tilting device where the operator no longer must lift the postal items from the container, but must push them from the tilted container onto the receiving device.
It is the object of the invention to create a device and a method for automatically placing the sheet-like items, arriving flatly stacked in the container, into an upright position for sorting in the transfer device.
For a method of the aforementioned type, this object is solved according to the invention in that the containers are respectively inserted into a holding device and the opening of the respective container is subsequently closed off with a plunger. Following this, the closed holding device is swung with one side wall approximately aligned against one of the flanks of the receiving device, thereby overlapping this flank, wherein the closed opening is facing the v-shaped bottom of the receiving device. The plunger is then removed from the items and is swung to the side, such that the items slide into the receiving device.
The aforementioned object is furthermore solved according to the invention for a device of the initially mentioned type in that the individual containers can be inserted into a holding device and the opening of the respective container can be closed off with a plunger. The closed holding device can subsequently be swung with one side wall approximately aligned against one of the flanks of the receiving device, thereby overlapping this flank, wherein the closed opening is facing the v-shaped bottom of the receiving device, such that the plunger can be lifted off the items and swung to the side and the items can slide into the receiving device.